My love, my soul mate
by Vampire Ves
Summary: Mei returns home to her own era to return to her mother, three months later she learns shes pregnant which becomes harder on her not being able to see or tell Shunso, no shes wanting to return but this time with her mother so she can be with Shunso. Rated M for safty
1. Chapter 1

My love and soul mate (meiji Tokyo renka)

Chapter 1

(Mei point of view)

I never wanted to leave the meiji era, I made so many friends and even fell in love... I wish I could of stayed with everyone, but I had to return home, I had family and things to fix with old friends. Perhaps some day I will see everyone again.

I haven't seen or heard from Charlie in some time, I used to find him real werid, I still do find him werid but I do wonder if he will return one day, I sure do miss everyone...

I stand in front of the cat painting as I look at it every day for hours, the very painting painted by the one I fell in love with... Shunso, my heart aches every time I look at this painting... it's been three months since I've returned home.

The last time I saw him we were at the hot springs which was pretty embarrassing at first as I didn't expect we'd end up naked in the same spring, I told him to not look as we sat in the spring, but I honestly couldn't take my eyes off him, things had become very heated that day.

But then I left as I needed to return home to my mom, and help run the store. I cover my mouth as I feel nauseous which has been happening a lot since I returned.

I run past my mom as I rush to the bathroom.

(End of mei's view)

"mei honey I'm getting worried about you, your gazing at the painting to much, and your hardly eating, I'm taking you to see a doctor"

Mei's mother opens the door to company her daughter as she throws up.

"you've been having strange cravings too, maybe its food poisoning, or... mei when was your last period honey"

Mei whipes her mouth as she flushes the toilet.

"now that you mention it, three months"

Her mother grabs her daughters hand.

"do you have a boyfriend you never told me about"

Mei turns her head away not wanting to show her sadness to her mother.

"yeah... you could say that, it's long distance... very long in fact..."

She didn't want to say any more to her mother, as there's a chance she'd think her daughter was losing her mind or something, if she told her that her boyfriend is from the meiji era the famous painter shunso.

"we should get you checked out then honey, then you should tell me who this young man is"

Mei remind quiet, how was she going to tell her mother with out sounding insane.

As they arrive at the doctors, the doctor does a few tests on Mei to see why she's been feeling unwell lately, after a few minutes the doctor calls mei and her mother back into the office.

"we have your results, your 3 months pregnant Mei"

Mei looks down at her knees as tears foam in her eyes falling down her cheeks and silently mumbles Shunso's name before clutching her chest.

"you sure doctor, my daughter is pregnant"

"very sure, we had her take a pregnancy test and it came back positive"

Mei's mother places her hand over her daughters seeing she's hurting in side.

"mei, do you want to have it"

"yes... I want to keep the baby"

She wanted to keep it this child was all she has left of Shunso , and there are chances she might not get to see him again.

To be continued

Next chapter on Shunso's view. Will these two ever see each other again


	2. Chapter 2

My love, my soul mate (meiji Tokyo renka)

Chapter 2

(Shunso's view)

It's been three months now since you returned home. You never did tell me where you came from, every night I look at the moon as it becomes a full moon thinking you will come back, so far nothing.

I look at the full moon as I close my green eyes and I can still remember the last time I saw you.

(Flash back)

It was snowing and I've never taken the cold that well, we arrived at the inn after traveling from one of the art exhibitions, one of the workers came up to us and said they had a hot spring prepared for us, but only the one, we both agreed to go in to warm up after being out in the cold, it was embarrassing to us both but we went a head and went in.

You got in first and hid you body with your arms and knees, as I got in you turned your back to me and said "please look away " my response to that was "its fine I'm nervous too" we both were, this was the first time we went to a hot spring together along with sharing one..

But I refused to look away, how could I, your so beautiful, your skin looked so soft and your hair is like silk, that's when you turned your head and saw me looking at you, you looked so adorable when you cheeks flushed red.

Before you turned away again I cup your chin with my fingers and kiss your soft lips, after a few minutes you gave in and wrapped your arms around my neck deepening the kiss.

And after that we made love, the next day you vanished back home when the moon was full, you said you needed to return home to your mother.

(End of flash back)

I haven't been able to paint, when I do paint I don't feel inspired, your always on my mind Mei.

(End of shunso's view)

"everyone is getting worried about you Shunso"

Orgi goes yup to him and stands next to the teen, who's still gazing at the full moon.

"you need to eat something and get some rest, I'm sure you will see her again"

"how would you know, I don't know where she's gone, I feel she's gone somewhere far, way far from here, she vanished in fin air in front of my eyes Orgi"

He let's out a depressing sigh as he walks past Orgi.

"I'm not hungry, so I will just go to sleep"

Orgi watches Shunso head back into the mansion, he was really worried about him, in fact everyone was. Orgi goes after Shunso

"shunso wait a minute, Kyoka is coming over tomorrow along with the others, where planning on taking you out"

"I'll pass, you guys go with out me"

He enters his room and shuts the door before Orgi could say anything else.

"Shunso..."

To be continued

Mei gets a visit from Charlie ^_^ does he send her and her mother to live in the meiji era.


	3. Chapter 3

My love my soul mate (meiji Tokyo renka)

Chapter 3

One month after finding out she's pregnant she looks at the full moon as she holds on to her baby scan photo. She closes her eyes for a moment till she hears him, Charlie, she hadn't heard from him in quite some time, which must mean his powers have recovered, he used quite a bit to return her back home.

Mei's mother stood by the door way worried about her daughter. Just as Charlie appears in front of her causing Mei's mother to walk fully in the room.

"intruder get out of my house"

"its okay mom, he's an old friend of mine, he's not going to rob us or anything"

Mei puts the scan picture in her pocket and looks at Charlie with very serious and sad eyes.

"where have you been Charlie, I've been wanting to talk to you"

"it took a lot out if me Mei to send you back home I need some time for my powers to recover, but I hear you want to go back and live in the meiji era correct"

"yeah, I want to be with him.. Shunso, but I don't want to leave mom on her own either"

"in that case there is a full moon tonight, I can send you both back to the meiji era"

Mei's mother goes up to Charlie, not one hundred percent trusting him.

"so could it be your Mei's boyfriend"

"ewww no mom, Charlie is just a friend, he's also a magician"

Charlie couldn't help but laugh, sure he did have those kinds of feelings for Mei, but it just wasn't possible for him to be her lover, she is human and he's a spirit.

"What's exactly so funny mr"

"nothing important, but get ready as I send you both back in time! three, two, one"

He clicks his fingers as Mei and her mother disappear as he teleports them both back in time to the Meiji era, they both land outside Ogai's house. They both lay there for a bit as the time travel knocked them out, after a few minutes Mei's mother awakens first only freak out as she was no longer in her house but outside someone's else's House.

"Mei, wake up, I think that weirdo kidnapped us"

Mei opens her eyes and looks at her mother as she sits up and sees Ogai's house.

"I'm back"

Tears fill her eyes as her mother looks at her concerned.

"back where dear"

"to the Meiji era, thank you Charlie"

She gets up and runs towards Ogai's house.

"Mei wait a minute, you cant run off like that in a strange place"

She gets up as she goes after her daughter, Mei knocks on the door awaiting for someone to answer, after a few moments Fumi answers the door and smiles seeing its Mei.

"Mei welcome back everyone has missed you so much, Ogai is currently out"

"what about shunso?"

"he's in your old room, he was so post to go out too but he didn't want to go. You should go and see him, he will be really happy to see you Mei"

"I will, oh Fumi this is my mom, can you show her around, we are here to stay for good"

Mei runs past Fumi wanting to see Shunso, Mei's mother tried to stop her but failed as Fumi stops her as she shakes her head.

"Mei will be fine, her and Shunso are engaged, he really loves and cares her"

"what year is this, my daughter keeps saying it's the meiji era, and going by how your dressed I think she's right"

Fumi giggles and allows Mei's mother inside and tries go explain what she knew.

In Mei's old room Shunso sits on her old bed, he could hear footsteps but just assumed it was just Fumi cleaning, he closes his green eyes as he let's out a sigh.

"perhaps I should of gone to the hot springs with everyone after all"

"Shunso"

He hears the door open and his name being called out by a very familiar voice, his heart races and he opens his eyes only to see her, Mei, he gets up and runs over to her pulling her into his arms.

"Mei is it really you, or am I dreaming"

"its really me Shunso, and I'm here to stay this time"

She wraps her arms around him and rests her head on his chest, not wanting to leave his arms.

Fumi leads Mei's mother to the room, and she see's the two embracing.

"so this really is the meiji era and that must be Mei's boyfriend"

She was in shock still at the fact she was sent to the past, but she was also very happy to see her daughter is happy again.

"Mei"

Mei pulls away from Shunso and looks at her mother.

"Shunso this is my mom and mom this is my fiancee Shunso Hishida who I told you about and"

"As in the famous painter Shunso Hishida"

She blushes as she places her hand over her small baby bump as she nods. Shunso wasn't all that sure what she was talking about but he had noticed Mei had gained a bit of weight since he last saw her.

"its nice to meet you Mei's mom, sorry to bring this up but have you gained weight Mei?"

"about that Shunso, I'm having your child, I'm four months pregnant"

She smiles at him as he remained silent, this he was not expecting to hear after being reunited, a soft smile appears on his lips after giving it some thought, he pulls her into another embrace.

"Mei, this is wonderful news"

To be continued

I wasnt sure how shunso would react but any ways next chapter Mei's mother is gonna live with Ogai so I wont be writing her so much now. But mei tells everyone her news as she is reunited with everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

My love, my soul mate (meiji Tokyo renka)

Chapter 4

The next morning Mei sits at the table awaiting on her breakfast Shunso was still in bed catching up on sleep or so Mei thought, Shunso had gone for a bath. Mei's mother was helping Fumi out in the kitchen along with learning how to cook in this era.

(Mei's point of view)

My stomach growls from the yummy smells coming from the kitchen, I can tell by the smell there cooking bacon, the smell makes my mouth water. I was so distracted by the smell I hadn't noticed Ogai had walked in, he was away all night at a hot spring resort, I had only just arrived here last night.

(End of mei's point of view)

"well if it isn't my little squirrel, I knew you'd come back to us"

Mei watched him sit next to her, he really hasn't changed much at all these past four months.

"hey Ogai it's so nice to see you again, I'm here to stay this time"

He places his hand over Mei's.

"I'm glad to hear that little squirrel, Shunso will be very happy you've returned, he really missed you and he couldn't consecrate on his art"

"he was very happy he embraced me soon as I found him in my old room, but now I'm back I will make sure he starts painting again Ogai"

Fumi comes in with the food as she serves it, Mei's mother sits at the table.

"Ogai this is my mom"

"you can just call me Mrs Ayasuki"

Ogai takes Mei's mothers hand planting a kiss on it causing her to blush.

"it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Ayazuki, I'm Ogai Mori, your so beautiful just like your daughter"

"your a real charmer aren't you Mr Mori"

Mei gets up as her mother giggles at Ogai's comments.

"I'm going to go and get Shunso, I don't want him missing out on breakfast"

Mei walks down the hall way only to end up outside the wash room.

"I guess I should wash my hands too before I eat"

She opens the door walking in side only to see Shunso pouring water over his head.

"oh my God I'm so sorry Shunso I didn't know you were in here"

She covers her eyes as her cheeks flush red, Shunso just gets up and walks over to her.

"what are you doing? There's no need to apologize"

He places his wet hand onto her shoulder

"you've seen me nude once so no need to cover your eyes"

"but ain't you embarrassed Shunso"

"why would I be, it's just you Mei, I don't mind if you see me nude"

He places his hands on her arms making her remove her hands from her eyes. And leans closer to her ear and purrs.

"why don't you join me, I can wash your back"

"well I, only came to wash my hands and tell you breakfast is ready"

(Mei's point of view)

My heart is racing, I can't believe Shunso just asked me to bathe with him, but I'm also so hungry, what do I do, food or become embarrassed by letting Shunso wash my back.

Before I could answer he takes my kimono off and kisses me on the lips, going by the kiss something tells me this is going to be more than just taking a bath.

I return the kiss as I wrap my arms around him as our bodies press up against each other.

(End of Mei's point of view)

Shunso breaks the kiss so they could both catch there breaths.

"I'm going to get fat soon"

"you won't be fat Mei"

He leans down as he places his hand over her tiny baby bump her cheeks flush red again as he plants a kiss on her belly.

"you um should get washed then eat, I need food Shunso for me and the baby"

"In that case we shall, finish what I started later, I'm just about finished bathing"

Mei puts her kimono back on as Shunso drys himself off, and they go for breakfast shortly after.

At the breakfast table Mei dives straight into the food.

"you both took awhile"

Ogai had already finished eating and was drinking his green tea.

"I was having a bath is all and had a chat with Mei"

"ah that's right, I want to show you something Shunso, and you to Ogai"

She takes out the baby scan and places it on the table, Shunso and Ogai look at it confused not sure what it is.

"is it a photograph"

Ogai picks the scan picture up and looks at it closely.

"what is it so post be Mei"

Mei giggles and looks at Shunso.

"its a scan picture of our baby Shunso"

"no way, my little squirrel is having a baby"

"I sure am Ogai"

"hey Ogai she's not your little squirrel"

Ogai: "she will always be a little squirrel to me Shunso"

"can I see that picture Ogai"

Ogai hands the scan to Shunso, and Mei points at it.

"if you see there Shunso that's our baby's head"

"wait for real? This is so beautiful, I must do a painting of it right now"

Shunso gets up taking out a canvas and paints and does a painting. Ogai and Mei look at each other seeing how Shunso has gone into one of his moments.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

My love my soul mate (meiji Tokyo renka)

Chapter 5

One month later making Mei five months pregnant, Mei and Shunso hold hands as they walk threw town looking to buy Mei a new dress for the next coming dance, her other dress didn't quite fit her at the moment down to her growing bump, she was also going to announce her news to the others at the party,

"wait Shunso can we have a look in here, we should really start preparing don't you think"

They stop out side a store that sells baby stuff, clothes toys all that.

"I don't see why not, but where not buying anything I've only got enough to get you a new dress"

"but having a look can give us some ideas"

Mei let's go of his hand and runs into the store, Shunso let's out a sigh, and follows her behind. He watches her browse threw the clothes, Mei spots a really beautiful dress and turns to Shunso.

"look Shunso, isn't this dress so pretty"

"you know you won't fit in that dress Mei"

"not me, for the baby"

"and what if it's a boy?"

"oh I never thought about that"

She laughs as she runs over to the plush toys, Shunso let's out another sigh.

"Hey Mei take it easy on running, what if you fall over and hurt the baby?"

"Sorry Shunso I'm just so excited looking at all the baby stuff, hey look they have a cat plushie we should come back and by this"

With out another word Shunso takes it from Mei and goes over to the counter to pay for it as Mei watched, she smiles seeing how Shunso had given in seeing the cat plushie. Once payed he hands the bag to Mei and holds her hand again.

"This is all were getting for now till we get own place Mei"

"thank you Shunso I think our baby will love it"

His cheeks flush red as he blushes from her comments.

"we should get going now to get you a new dress, it's not long till the next dance"

"I know and I can't wait to see everyone again, it's been so long"

Shunso looks at her as she smiles while holding the bag with the plush cat inside, he didn't really trust the others much even Ogai when it comes to Mei they all love her just like he does, he could already see them all fighting for the first dance with her like at the last dance they went too before she left. He tightens his grip onto her hand not wanting to let go.

"hey Shunso are you feeling okay"

"yeah I'm fine, I'm just thinking about the others possibly fighting over you for a dance"

Mei loved seeing him jealous and get protective, it really showed he cares and deeply loves her, she shakes her head as she looks up at him.

"don't worry, the only thing I will be doing at the dance is eat roast beef while they fight over who dances with me first"

"but you will have to find time to dance with me"

"you will be the first person I dance with Shunso"

Shunso chuckles as they head towards the dress shop, as they enter Mei looks threw all the dresses, there was so many of them she liked and couldn't choose from, till she spots the perfect dress similar to her last one.

"hey Shunso, what about this dress , it says on the tag it's made for pregnant women and it looks almost like my last dress, can we get it"

Shunso looks at the dress as he looks for the price, his eyes widen and his jaw almost drops after seeing how much it is.

"350 yen!"

"I forgot... money is different in this time era huh?. You don't need to buy it Shunso if you can't afford it"

"no I will buy it, it just means I will be out of money for awhile Mei"

Mei felt really bad about spending all of shunso's money, she didn't really have any of her own at the moment and felt terrible having to relay on others, she looks down at her feet.

"sorry Shunso"

"don't be silly, I don't mind buying my beautiful fiancee a dress even if it is expensive"

He lifts her chin up and looks into her brown eyes Mei blushes from this reaction and ends up giving in after hearing his words.

"alright, but one day I will pay you back Shunso"

"There's no need for that, you've already payed me back by returning to me and bearing my child, our child"

He plants a kiss on her lips and grabs the dress to go and pay for it, leaving Mei in one spot, her cheeks flushed red, she places her hand over her small bump and smiles.

"I guess where very lucky huh little one.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

My love my soul mate (meiji Tokyo renka)

Chapter 6

The next day at night Fumi helps Mei get ready for the dance, Mei looks at her reflection in the mirror only to moan in sadness seeing how big she was getting.

"is everything Okay Mei, you don't sound to happy"

"I'm getting fat... I look like a big whale in this dress"

"your not fat, the baby is just getting bigger, any ideas what the gender is"

"I have no clue, but it would be cool if he or she inherited Shunso's skills in painting, hey Fumi what do you think on the name roast chicken, or beef ribs for the baby?"

Before Fumi could respond Shunso walks in after over hearing Mei talking about wanting to name there baby after meat, he puts his hand on his hip as he let's out a deep sigh.

"isn't that harsh? Where not naming the baby after Meat Mei"

"but we named all of Fujita's cats after meat"

"no that was you Mei... so how are you doing? Your mom and Ogai are waiting for you, the carriage is here"

Fumi finishes off Mei's makeup and excuses herself leaving them both alone.

"I'm ready now but... I look like a whale"

(Shunso's prov)

I look at her as she wore the new Yellow ball dress I just brought for her the other day, she looked nothing like a whale at all, she is very beautiful, I take a few steps towards her and pull her in to my arms. "your not a whale Mei, you look beautiful in that dress" I run my fingers threw her silky brown hair, she looks up at me as her lips catch my attention, I just wanted to kiss her, I learn forward only to hear a knock on the door and Ogai walks in on our moment.

(End of shunso's prov)

"Hey Shunso, where running late we should get going"

"alright we will be down in a minute"

Mei grabs hold of Shunso's hand as he releases her from his arms.

"you mean it Shunso? I don't look like a whale?"

"your not a whale at all Mei, now we have a dance to attend"

"he's right your still a very beautiful little squirrel, I'm so jealous of you Shunso"

Ogai exits the room soon followed by the couple as they head out to the carriages. Ogai gets in as he sits next to Mei's mother so Shunso and Mei could sit together, Shunso closes the door after him and the carriage moves.

Miss Ayazuki looks at the couple as they hold hands and she smiles, she was happy to see her daughter so happy and being with the man she loves.

"so when is the wedding?"

Shunso and Mei look at each other as they both blush, they didn't have a date set just yet, Shunso wanted to wait till he graduated from his arts school, but he did buy a house not long ago for them both before Mei had returned to the future. He had thought for a moment perhaps it was time they moved back into there own place now that the baby will be born in four months.

"We thought we'd get married after Shunso graduates his arts school mom"

"hey Shunso can I be your best man"

Shunso turns his head away trying to hide his blushing face, he was also a little embarrassed talking about marriage.

"I'd rather talk about this some other time, like after the baby is born"

Ogai chuckles at his reaction.

"So what about baby names, want me to help pick some out little squirrel?"

"I wanted to name the baby after meat but Shunso disagrees"

"I don't blame him honey, you cant name a child after meat"

"thanks miss Ayazuki for agreeing with me, but I think we should wait till its born to name him or her... but I quite like the name Airi if it's a girl and if it's a boy possibly Haruo"

"Mei dear, I think you should let your adorable boyfriend name the baby, he's got good taste in names"

"Airi or Haruo, sure I'm happy with those names"

Shunso looks out the window now that they've agreed on possible baby names. they finally arrive at there destination, the carriage stops outside what looks like big mansion, Mei had been here many times, it was also where she meet almost everyone for the first time.

Ogai opens the carriage door as he gets out first followed by everyone else, Shunso and Mei hold hands as they walk towards the entrance and enter the building where they come face to face with everyone.

A guy with long blond hair tied into a pony tail runs up to Shunso catching him off guard as he puts his arm around him.

"Hey Shunso buddie your late to night, so how's it going?"

Shunso backs away a little from his best friend as he let's out a sigh.

"Taikan...I'm doing better, I've started doing a new painting the other day, Mei has really inspired me to continue painting"

"Mei is here you say"

Hearing Mei's name caught Yakumo's attention, he runs over taking her hand.

"wow it really is you, when did you return Mei?"

Fujita only watched from the side only to let out a moody sigh as Otojiro cuts in pushing Yakumo out the way.

"welcome back my darling daughter"

"hey have you eaten too much roast beef Mei? Your a lot fatter since we last saw you"

Kyoka joins in there little circle as he looks at her stomach.

"you really do love roast beef huh"

"I love roast beef but that's not why I've gained weight. I'm..."

Everyone apart from Shunso , Ogai and her mother look at her as they await for what she's about to say.

"I'm pregnant everyone"

"WHAT!"

Almost everyone yells surprised hearing her tell them she's having a baby, Taikan punches Shunso in the arm.

"you jerk, I kinda hate you right now, I'm so jealous of you right now"

"Taikan..."

"aww man you even got laid before I did"

Shunso doesn't even reply at the blonds embarassing comment, Otojiro pulls Mei into a loving hug.

"oh wow I'm gonna be a grandpa, my cute darling Mei is really having a baby"

Mei's mother clears her throat as she taps him on the shoulder, Kyoka backs away mumbling to him self about how gross babies are and how there full of germs.

"excuses me, I don't know who you are but, Mei is my daughter"

Otojirou turns to face the brunette, she was in her early 40s, she was almost a spitting double of her daughter her hair was long and curled. And she had blue eyes. He found her to be very attractive so he holds his hand out to her as he bows down.

"so your the beautiful lady who gave birth to such a beautiful daughter, I'm Otojiro, what do I call you miss?"

"Meiko... Meiko Ayazuki"

She was taken back on words as she couldn't stop blushing hearing him call her beautiful.

"miss Meiko will you take this dance with me?"

She looks at his hand for a moment and gave him a soft smile and nods as she takes his hand as the two head off to dance. Mei tries to drag Shunso away from Taikan who was still giving him an earful on how jealous he was.

And just as Shunso feared Ogai and Yakumo where arguing over who was going to dance with Mei first to the point Ogai wanted to host a pretty boy contest, who ever won get's to dance with Mei first.

Shunso takes Mei's hand and escapes outside for some air and space away from the others letting them get on with what they were doing.

"I think they forget your my fiancee Mei, it sure pisses me off when they fight over you like that"

"What about you are you okay Shunso? Taikun kept hitting you?"

"I'm fine, he does that all the time when ever he gets jealous, that's just Taikan for you"

"but still he shouldn't hit you"

Shunso pulls her into his arms with out another word, Mei was starting to feel a bit chilly, his body heat slowly warmed her up a little as she rests her head against his chest hearing his heart beat.

"sorry if I seem over protective Mei, I just want you to only have eyes for me and not anyone else"

"Shunso... your the only one I have eyes for, I love you more than roast beef and I'm here to stay and live by your side for the rest of our lives"

"please never leave again, Mei I..."

He tightens the embrace not wanting to let her go from his arms, Mei didn't seem to mind that he held her tighter.

"I will always stay by your side Shunso, always"

Shunso felt a little more relaxed hearing those words.

To be continued


End file.
